


Dream of Earth

by JanxAngel



Series: A Saint's Life Ain't Easy, But it Can be Fun [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxAngel/pseuds/JanxAngel
Summary: The Boss has a dream.  Can it bring back the Earth?  *Post SR4*





	Dream of Earth

The boss woke up with a start, breathing hard. She wasn’t sure exactly what part of the dream had propelled her to sit bolt upright in bed, but the idea she’d had was still floating in front of her mind’s eye. The movement next to her let Grenelle know that her partner hadn’t gone undisturbed.

She looked over at Johnny, who muttered something as he rolled over and fell back asleep. She figured since there was no screaming or gunfire, he must have decided it wasn’t important enough to wake all the way up.

But it was more than important enough. It was probably the most important thing of all right now. She jumped up out of bed, pulled on her ship suit, and headed out to the common area. She had to record her dream before it turned to vapor.

It was more of a walk now that they had moved onto Zinyak’s old flagship, but the extra room was worth it. Everyone had private bunks, with en suite bathrooms, plus a full sized kitchen to cook in. On top of all that, Zinjai was an excellent chef. Zinyak had had a taste for Earth food as well as an interest in the people.

Grenelle sat at a terminal and started typing. She wasn’t sure if this was even a program she was supposed to type into, but it was something, so she’d worry about it after her idea was written down. It didn’t take long at all, and she was a bit surprised, but then again some of the details had started to fuzz after waking up.

She had just finished and wandered off to get some coffee in the alcove they had turned into a snack station off the main room when Kinzie came by. 

“Boss? You’re up early,” she asked with suspicion in her voice. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just had a weird dream and needed to get it down.”

Kinzie’s expression turned to puzzlement. “Since when do you write down your dreams?”

“Since they might be able to get us the Earth back. Grab your coffee and I’ll tell you about it,” Grenelle said as she walked back to her chair.

“Wait, what?” the redhead quickly grabbed her own coffee, caffeine was definitely going to be needed to deal with whatever this was, then hurried to follow. “What do you mean ‘get the Earth back’? From a dream?”

Grenelle sat in front of the terminal again, and gestured for Kinzie to take a seat as well. “Yes from a dream. I know, its weird. I know I’m like the last person you’d expect this shit from. I mean damn, I barely could work a phone before. Anyway, I had this idea, and I want you to tell me if it is at all possible.”

“Ok,” Kinzie said slowly, drawing out the word. “Do you want to explain it, or for me to read it?”

“I’ll just explain it. I’m not great with writing stuff, so, yeah.” She took a deep breath. “Ok here we go. We’re now in possession of a time machine right?”

“Yes, but we already decided that we can’t go back and warn ourselves. There’s too much paradox potential.”

“Right, right, I remember that part. So what if instead of warning ourselves, we just stop Zinyak from blowing up the Earth in the first place, but,” she held up a hand when Kinzie took a breath to speak, “we do it so that no one knows it failed.”

Kinzie’s mouth closed with a snap, and her head cocked to the side while she processed this. “Continue,” she said after a moment.

Grenelle smiled. “Ok so without knowing all the science and shit, here’s what I thought of: We go back in time, quietly, infiltrate this ship, and sabotage the weapon so instead of shooting a planet killing death ray, it just sends out a harmless beam of light.”

“Ok. Do you have a way to hide that the planet didn’t blow up?”

“Yes! The windows on these ships are viewscreens too right? So, just project an image of debris where the Earth was. You and Matt would have to pull off the best hack ever. It would have to last the whole time we fought Zinyak. Even we wouldn’t be able to know about it until afterwards. But if it did…”

“If we could pull it off, the Earth would still be out there, right now, waiting for us,” the hacker said softly. She shook her head sharply. “This has to be one of the craziest ideas you’ve ever had.”

“I fucking know that,” the boss said quietly. “Can you at least think about it? Try to science it up or some shit?”

“Well of course I’d have to ‘science it up’,” she said with air quotes, “that plan is missing a lot of details. However, I think it might actually be workable.”

“Really? Holy shit!”

“Yes, despite it being crazy, and dangerous, and kind of stupid,”

“Thanks…”

“You still could be on to something. I’ll have to do some research and analytics to be certain if its truly feasible or not though.”

“Ok then! If you need anything just let me know. In the meantime I’ll let you get to work. Oh and, let’s keep this quiet for now. No reason to get everyone’s hopes up if it turns out to be no good.”

“Funny, that’s what I was going to tell you.”

“Ah Kinzie, great minds think alike you know!” She said with a broad smile, tapping the side of her head.

Kinzie just made a sour face as the boss left the room, then grabbed her laptop and started working.

Three days later, the sounds of arguing could be heard echoing through the living quarters area that the Saints had claimed. Two voices, getting louder, bouncing off the metal bulkheads and walls. Pierce stuck his head carefully into the hallway just as Grenelle was walking by. “Hey boss! What the hell is going on? They’ve been at each other for like an hour now and its getting worse.”

“That’s what I’m gonna find out,” she said.

“Better you than me,” he said. “Better break it up quick, sounds like someone’s gonna be dead real soon.”  
“Oh come on, worst that’ll happen is Kinzie punching him out.”

“Brain dead then. That girl got a mean right hand.”

“True,” she said, brushing a hand over her jaw. She picked up her pace, only to hear footsteps following. “Thought you said ‘better you than me’?”

“Don’t mean I ain’t gonna come see the show,” Pierce replied. 

Grenelle sighed and hurried on.

She got to the common room to see Kinzie and Matt standing in the middle, with various terminals and equipment scattered around them, screaming full force at one another’s faces. Shaundi was off to the side, trying to get them to stop without actually getting between them, while CID was focused on their own tasks.

“Guys! Guys! You need to stop screaming! Fuck! I’d slap you both if I didn’t have to worry about tripping on all this wiring and shit.”

The boss was about to speak up when Johnny bellowed instead. “Why don’t you just fucking kiss already and get it over with?”

This immediately made everyone in the room come to a screeching halt as they tried to process this. 

“Success,” he murmured into the silence.

“What the fuck Johnny?” Kinzie sputtered. “There is NO WAY, as if, EVER.”

“Oh my god,” Matt said at the same time. “I cannot beLIEVE you’d say that! That shrew??”

“There does seem to be some level of tension between you,” CID added.

“Shut up!” the two screamed at them in unison.

“Guys!” the boss exclaimed, continuing when they turned to her. “Now that we’ve got your attention: What the fuck was that all about?”

“Your ‘idea’,” Matt offered sarcastically.

“What idea?” Shaundi asked.

Matt started to speak again but Kinzie beat him to it. “I will punch you in the throat if you say another word Miller.” He glared at her but stayed silent.

“What idea, boss?” Shaundi asked again.

“Yeah, I’m interested in this too,” Johnny added.

“Me three,” said Pierce.

“I’m going to join in as well,” said Asha, finally arriving on scene, hair wet from the shower.

“Kinzie? What do you think?” Grenelle asked the redhead.

She sighed heavily. “Fuck. I’m not sure. That’s what we were arguing about. Details.”

“Matt, without going into said details, is it possible?”

“Yes. Theoretically. But, the devil is in the aforementioned details, as they say. And this would require a lot of details. If any part were to fail, the fallout could be disastrous.”

“CID?”

“I am in agreement with Matt. It is possible, but very delicate and would require perfect coordination for any chance of success.”

“Ok. From all of you, separately, what are the odds of success?”

Kinzie thought for a moment. “Right now, twenty-five percent. If he stops being a doomsayer and HELPS, probably thirty-eight.” 

The boss turned her gaze to Matt. “Oh I’d say its more like eighteen percent right now. Another few days might, might, increase it to twenty-three.”

Finally she turned to CID. “At this time, I calculate the odds of success at twenty-three point two percent. With more research I believe the odds can increase to thirty point eight percent. If we can properly combine our efforts, the odds increase again to thirty-two point seven.” 

“Ok. Then you’d all better get back to work and get us to forty.”

“I do not believe this is possible, but I will try,” CID said.

“Forty?” Kinzie questioned. 

“Forty? Are you mad?” Matt exclaimed. “I mean, why not ask for a magic wand?”

“Can you build a magic wand?” Grenelle asked.

“No,” he replied.

“Well, better work on what you can do then. No more of this shit though. You can disagree and argue all you want, but if your fucking yelling brings everyone running like this again, I swear I will make Zinlor babysit you.”

“You can’t treat me like a kid!” retorted Kinzie. 

“No, but I can treat the barely-legal one like a kid, and you will just have to set a good example as one of the adults in the room.” She turned to the others. “Well? Let’s clear out, give them room to get back to work,” Grenelle said, shooing them towards the doors.

“What the fuck boss,” Shaundi said, coming up beside her as they headed down the hall. “What is going on?”

The boss stopped and looked over them all. “Look, it’s a little early for the big reveal. Just trust me when I say that we’re not in any danger, and if things work out, it’ll be awesome. I just don’t want to put out a bunch of hype if it isn’t going to succeed.”

“That would be the odds you were talkin to them about?” Johnny asked.

“Yes.”

“They don’t sound great at their best,” Asha added.

“No, but who knows, they’ve had breakthroughs before. We just need one more.”

“I trust you, but still think you should tell us,” Johnny said.

“Agreed,” Asha said.

“I trust you too boss, but after that, I really want to know what we’re dealing with,” Shaundi put in.

“I don’t give a shit, as long as we’re not about to get killed,” Pierce said.

“Ok, so far that’s three and one. Get Ben, and I’ll explain it.”

A little while later, with everyone sitting in the dining room, Grenelle, having just finished outlining the plan that she had already told Kinzie, was then explaining that the three technology aces were trying to develop a way for it to actually work. “So yeah, that’s it.”

“Holy shit,” Shaundi said.

“Yeah, that’s something boss,” Johnny said.

“We could really get the Earth back?” Ben asked.

“Damn. I can see why you’d want to keep that under wraps,” Pierce added.

“It really is a crazy plan,” Asha said.

“I know. Which is why I was leaving the technical stuff to them. I’m no good at that shit.”

“I know one thing for sure,” Johnny said. “Whenever its go time, I’m in. One final ‘fuck you’ to Zinyak.”

The others all nodded in agreement. 

“Zinyak thought he’d break us by destroying our home, let's prove it only drove us harder,” the boss said.

“Getting it back by fooling him into thinking his ‘master stroke’ worked when it was just a light show, that’s some mothafuckin poetic justice right there,” Ben rumbled.

“Fuck yeah,” Shaundi replied. “Almost wish we could bring him back to life just so he could see it.”

“Oh, that would be a beautiful reaction to see,” Asha said. “Really add insult to the injury of defeat.”

“Hopefully they can make it work,” Grenelle said. “Otherwise its just a damn dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might take a little while to update, full time job and life... Please leave a comment if you liked it. Even just saying "I liked this!" is great.


End file.
